WTF Facts: Hetalia
by CocoNeko
Summary: Las estupideces y rarezas de los paises AQUI :D
1. Estados Unidos

Domo! He aqui mi introduccion (si se le puede decir a estas 4 lineas ._.U) para este fic que estoy realizando, KAJSKA. Son varios hechos extraños y cuando los lei me dije ''De aqui sale un fic'' XD. Sera dividido por los paises con cosas mas extrañas.

Empezemos :D

Estados Unidos...

-Igirisuu!- Grito aterrado Alfred

-¿Que quieres?- le contesto de mala manera

-¿Y si talvez Obama es el anticristo? (*)-Pregunto con los ojos realmente abiertos. Arthur temblo- ¿Y si vivimos entre extraterrestres?

-Tu vives con uno- le recordo Arthur

-¿Y si hay una elite mundial que conspira y maneja los hilos del mundo?- ingnoro a Arthur, haciendo otra pregunta ilogica

-¡Eso es estupido! ¡Lo sabriamos!

-¡¿Y si unos reptiles humanoides controlan el mundo mediante la adquisición del poder político, manipulando así la sociedad?!- Grito Alfred, despues de eso miro a Arthur...

-...

-...

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-N-no! Ya eres un adulto!- le respondio Arthur, sonrojandose; aunque por dentro se moria por dormir con el.

-¡Anda! Please!- suplico Alfred

-E-esta bien... Pero es la ultima vez que te quedas conmigo!- pero TODOS sabemos que Arthur es malo prediciendo (N/A: Oh siiii *Mode Francis: ON*) y no dormiran ewe.

''Bienvenidos al país de las demandas absurdas, bienvenidos a USA, donde todo es demandable si tienes dinero para pagar a un abogado sin escrúpulos (**).'' Penso Corea del Norte cuando vio la noticia del americano en la television.

El programa era de juzgado (Abundantes en Latinoamerica ¬¬) pero de alguna manera lo transmitieron a nivel mundial.

-La desgracia de Estados Unidos es taaan grande que todos deberian verlo- se quejo sarcasticamente Hyung.

-Aniki! ¿Que ves?- Le pregunto su hermano, Corea del Sur, sentandose con Hyung.

-Veo las estupideses de Alfred-

-¿Que hizo ahora, daze~?

-Mira la pantalla

Un enojado ingles y frances discutian con el juez y el americano contradecia a sus padres.

-¡Ustedes jamas me quisieron! ¡Por eso USA esta como esta!- grito Alfred.

-¿¡Alfred, eres estupido?! ¡¿Por que nos haces esto?!- le preguntaron enojados los ''padres''.

-¡Por que no me quisieron jamas! ¡Canada es el preferido!- les contesto Alfred, acordandose por primera vez de su hermano.

-¿Quien?- le pregunto discretamente un juez a un asistente cercano. Este solo nego con la cabeza.

-Que extraño, conosco a Alfred y no ha tenido una infancia tan dura- le dijo Yong Soo a su hermano.

-Lo hace para llamar la atencion. Por que el es el puto amo- asintio Hyung y despues apago la television. Ya habia visto demasiada porqueria en la tele.

Nyan! He aqui el primer capitulo de esta gran historia que esta comenzando.

(*) Segun la noticia original, hicieron una encuesta sobre la conspiracion, he aqui los resultados XD

- 1 de cada cuatro americanos piensa que Obama es el anticristo.

- El 29 % de los americanos piensan que vivimos rodeados de extraterrestres.

- El 37 % piensa que el cambio climático es un fraude.

- El 28 % piensa que hay una elite mundial que conspira y maneja los hilos del mundo

- El 6 % piensa que Bin Laden sigue vivo.

- El 17 % cree en la existencia de Big Foot,

- El 5 % cree que Paul McCartney está muerto.

- Y mi preferida, el 4% de los americanos creen que unos reptiles humanoides controlan el mundo mediante la adquisición del poder político, manipulando así la sociedad.

Conclusion… Que grandes son los americanos.

(**) Este es el caso de Bernard Bey, que ha presentado una demanda en Brooklyn contra sus padres por que en su opinión, le regañaban, pegaban y no le querían. Perfecto para demandar a Inglaterra y a Francia. Por que Alfred F. Jones es el puto amo.


	2. Japon

Nya! Muchas gracias a las personas que vieron el primer capitulo de WTF Facts: Hetalia; contestare algunos reviews:

LadyLoba: Ese Alfred tan sensual y loquillo como el mismo Spidey XD.

Morthe: Muchisimas gracias! Tuve una crisis creativa al pensar como ponerlos, pero al fin me decidi :D

The Gray-Eyed Girl: Gringos, mejores que Socrates XD. Esos 4 fueron, son y seran una familia disfuncional; no quise poner a Matthew por que no me lo puedo imaginar asi y ademas, nadie lo veria XD.

N/A: Nota de la autora

Comenzemos! °3°

* * *

Japon...

Japon se encontraba en su casa, aburrido. No queria salir ni dibujar ni hacer nada productivo. Ya habia hecho todo lo que tenia hacer, sacar al perro, comprar comida, hacer el quehacer en la casa... Absolutamente todo...

Pero derrepente se le ocurrio algo.

-Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, voy a hacer un poco de helado

Se dirijio a la cocina sancando los ingradiente, pero le faltaba algo: bolsas de plastico. Japon busco en toda la casa. Nada. 'Bueno, ire a la tienda mas cercana, comprare algunas bolsas'

Salio de la casa y fue a la tienda. Cerrado

-Ahh!- grito Japon. No queria ir a otra tienda por que ya era muy tarde.

-Utilizare otra cosa, no se quedara asi...

OTRA VEZ, Japon re-busco algo que pudiese usar pero solo encontro condones. El japones se sonrojo ¿Desde cuando tenia condones en su casa? No quiso pensar en eso y se los llevo a la cocina.

-B-bueno como no tengo nada para poner el helado, lo utilizare en esto, no hay de otra- tartamudeo el chico.

Hizo el helado en el condon (ironicamente, era de vainilla el helado), lo puso en el congelador y espero media hora.

-I-itadakimasu!- se puso rojo. Agarro unas tijeras y recorto la punta del preservativo, haciendo que el helado saliera disparado. El japones tuvo una hemorragia nasal. Se comio el helado, muy despacio (N/A: Ohonhonhonhon~ ewe).

-Esto... es... おいしい! (Delicioso)- grito Japon- ¡Tengo que hacer mas para mis superiores!

Se puso de pie rapidamente y empezo a crear helado de condon.

A la mañana siguiente, se los dio a sus superiores y despues de comerlo, se pusieron de acuerdo para sacarlo a la venta (*).

* * *

-Oye Japon- llamo por telefono el encargado de la oficina de turismo japones (N/A: ENSERIO? PENSE QUE ERA SEYCHELENSE)

-¿Si, encargado-san?

-Ultimamente hemos tenido mucho turismo...

-¿Es malo eso?- se molesto Japon, ya que estaba interrupiendo su maraton hentai.

-Al contrario, pero necesitamos publicidad para los estudiantes de viaje de estudios que visiten nuestra isla en Okinawa, pero no sabemos como.

-¿Por que no hacen carteles?- realmente se sorprendia sobre la inteligancia de el encargado

-¡Ya esta muy usado! ¡Necesitamos mas publicidad de manera llamativa!- se desespero el encardo.

-¡BUENO, EN ESE CASO, PONGA PEGATINAS (N/A: O calcomanias) EN LOS MUSLOS DE ADOLESCENTES EN MINIFALDA!- Colgo el telefono Japon, indignado, ya que se habia acabado el episodio que estaba viendo.

*Al dia siguiente*

Japon, avergonzado, fue a la oficina de turismo, ya que se sentia realmante arrepentido. Fue con una cesta de dulces y sake.

Pero cuando abrio la puerta, se encontro con el encargado que fue directamente a abrazarlo.

-¡ERES UN GENIO!- Le grito el encargado - ¡Gracias a ti la isla de Okinawa, esta repleta de turistas (**)!

-¿¡Que?!- ''Realmente lo hizo!'' penso asombrado Japon.

-¡Los turistas no se negaron en ir a la isla! ¡Por tanta gente en Okinawa, se va a hundir!- se emociono el encargado y despues miro la cesta- ¡Bien, trajiste sake!

Japon pestañeo, sorprendido. Realmente habia funcionado.

* * *

Listo! Segundo capitulo terminado! Si les parecio muy chico, lo siento, crisis creativa ^^U

(*) En Japon, REALMENTE puedes comer helado de condon, busquen en youtube Japanese "Egg Ice Cream"

(**) Resulta que la oficina de turismo de Okinawa quería promocionar su isla utilizando como espacio publicitario los muslos de adolescentes en minifalda, intentando asi atraer a los estudiantes de viaje de estudios.

La idea era la de poner calcamonias (o pegatinas) en los muslos de las chicas un modo publicitario llamado Thigh advertising que como no, es la nueva moda si te quieres anunciar en Japón. Por cierto las pegatinas se colocan entre la rodilla y el dobladillo de la falda.

¡Nos vemos! :D


	3. Rusia

Hola! KAJSKA Aqui vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo :D Spasibo por leer este fic (Gracias a ustedes, ya no hay nada que me pueda sorprender ._.) Reviews!

kayra isis: Japon comparado con Francia no es nada ewe, gracias a Francia, muchos fics son 18+ XD

fandita-lp: Tal vez Japon sea muy tranquilo, pero jamas sabes que se esconde detras de el o_O...

Si, yo tambien me imagine a una persona comiendo un helado de condon D:

Empezemos!

* * *

Rusia

-Chicos, ire a pasar tres semanas en Siberia, ¿Quieren ir conmigo?- pregunto Rusia, en su casa, sonriendo como de costumbre.

-¿I-ir a Siberia? ¡Pero señor Rusia, ya de por si odiamos estar con usted!- Contesto Letonia.

-Ire a preparar cafe- dijo el estonio, escapandose de la situacion.

-¡Letonia!- Le grito Lituania- Señor Rusia, tengo planes con su hermana.

-¡Oh, a mi hermana no le importara!-sonrio el ruso- Iran conmigo. ¡Preparen las cosas!- se fue Rusia de la casa.

-¡Algun dia de estos me ire de aqui y sera el pais mas feliz que haya existido!- lloro el lituano, empacando las maletas.

*Al dia siguiente, en los bosques de Siberia*

-Vamos a pescar, da

-El lago esta congelado, señor Rusia- dijo Estonia, acomodándose los lentes.

-No importa, clavaremos a Raivis en el piso y se abrira un agujero- sonrio el ruso, mirando a Letonia.

-¿¡Que?!- temblo el chico- ¡Es peor que estar con usted!

-¡LETONIA!- Gritaron los 2 paises.- No creo que sea necesario, encontre un tronco por ahi, lo dejaremos caer en el hielo y ya esta- sugirio el lituano.

Todos los paises siguieron a Lituania por el bosque. Asi caminaron por 2, 3, 4, 7 horas...

-Lituania... Nos... perdimos- le dijo el estonio.

-Bueno, no sera de gran problema, tenemos nuestras cosas ¿Verdad, Letonia?

-¿¡Habia que llevar las mochilas!?- grito el leton.

-Las... dejaste?- pregunto el ruso, con una aura morada en su cabeza y diciendo Kolkolkolkol...

-B-bueno, estamos en un bosque, seguramente encontraremos bayas o frutos por ahi- trato de tranquilizar Estonia.

-Estonia- le llamo Lituania

-¿Si?

-Estamos en Siberia...

-¿Que hay con eso?

-No...hay... ¡FRUTOS EN ESTE BOSQUE!- Grito Lituania señalando las ramas secas de los arbustos y arboles- ¡ESTAMOS EN INVIERNO, IDIOTA!

-Oh.

Lituania estaba realmente enojado. Tuvo que irse a Siberia, perdieron sus cosas, e iba a salir con Belarus, cosa que le habia costado 3 meses.

-Tranquilicense todos, da- dijo el ruso.- Buscaremos una cueva y dormiremos ahi. Luego buscaremos nuestras mochilas, da.

Los paises siguieron caminando, hasta encontrar una cueva calientita. Se acomodaron y se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, deambularon por el bosque sin haber encontrado nada. Asi siguieron por 2 semanas, los paises perdian la cabeza, en cambio Rusia se veia normal.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Raivis, con ojeras en los ojos.

-Ya lo sabemos. Lo has repetido 2 semanas seguidas- contesto Estonia, palido como la nieve misma.

-Señor Rusia, ¿No tiene hambre?- pregunto Litunia, con un hilo de voz.

Estonia y Letonia hablaban de cosas sin sentido. Rusia se acerco a Toris.

-Si- dijo el ruso, todavia sonriendo- Pero deberiamos comer carne... Carne a las brasas...- susurro al lituano, con una voz aterradora.

-¡¿Usted quiere...?!- Rusia le tapo la boca con una mano- Pero eso es canibalismo- Continuo Lituania.

-¿Que pais sera? Tu ya lo sabes, asi que te salvaste, da- sonrio Rusia

-N-no, no lo se- respondio el lituano asustado, pero a la vez aterrador.- ¿Que tal Estonia? Es el mas grande de todos, despues de usted.

-Ya esta decidido. Pero vamos a la cueva, a hablar como lo haremos- le sugirio Rusia.

Los 2 paises se apartaron de los otros, hasta el fondo de la cueva.

-Bueno, podriamos...- el lituano sintio un dolor desgarrador en su abdomen (*). Bajo la vista. El ruso le clavo un cuchillo de caza. Toris se cayo de rodillas, desangrandose.

-Estonia y yo planeamos esto en la noche. No pudimos matar a Raivis por que hubiese levantado sospechas. Asi que tuvimos que matarte.-le explico Rusia. Acto seguido, acerco su cara con la de Lituania.- Lo siento- le sonrio Ivan.

-Chicos, la cena esta servida!- Grito Rusia, sonriendo, mientras agarraba el cadaver de el lituano por las piernas. Raivis miro el cuerpo, temblando. Despues miro a Estonia. Esta le sonreia.

-C-comeremos... e-esto?- Letonia pregunto, aterrado.

-Da

El mas chico de los paises quiso negarse, pero no pudo. Tenia mucho hambre y ademas, le obligarian. Suspiro. No habia de otra.

3 meses... Ya no eran 2 semanas... El estonio tampoco estaba ahi. Lo habian descuartizado y se lo habian comido. Raivis ya no hablaba. Rusia empezaba a hablar con el leton, sin importarle si contestara o no. Pero en un dia un helicoptero bielorruso bajo donde estaban lo 2 paises.

* * *

-Nii san!- grito la chica bielorrusa, que habia bajado del helicoptero para abrazar a su hermano.- ¡Te extrañamos mucho!

-Yo tambien te extrañe- Ivan acaricio el cabello de su hermana.

-¿Y los otros paises?- pregunto la chica, notando que Letonia estaba ahi solo.

-Ellos...- El ruso se aparto de su hermana, abrio su abrigo y saco la cabeza de Lituania, en una bolsa.

-¿¡Te los comiste?!

-Da.- Asintio sonriente

-¡Eso es genial!- La chica lo felicito- Ahora vamos a casa, no quiero tener hipotermia

Los 3 paises se subieron al helicoptero. Los hemanos hablaban animadamente y Letonia temblaba y suspiraba. Jamas llego a pronunciar palabra en algunos meses.

Fin. :D

* * *

Nya! Perdon por hacer este capitulo tan gore, es lo mejor que pude encontrar ... Y ademas le queda perfecto a Rusia D:

(*) Resumiendo: Un grupo de amigos se fueron en agosto a una aventura de pesca por Siberia, iban a ser tres semanas de diversión y convivencia en el campo.

Eran cuatro amigos dispuestos a vivir la aventura de su vida, pero… mira tu por donde se perdieron, pero mucho mucho, así que tras tres meses perdidos fueron encontrados, pero solo quedaban dos, y uno de ellos en su bolsa llevaba la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros. Al parecer según el relato de uno de los supervivientes, tras la muerte debido a las condiciones climatológicas extremas, decidieron comérselo, bueno eso es la versión de uno de ellos, ya que el otro esta en shock apenas habla y tira todo el día suspirando.

La viuda no solo no esta muy contenta con lo sucedido, sino que directamente no les cree. "Si podían matar animales ¿Por qué se comieron un cuerpo humanos? Y además por que llevaban la su cabeza" ha dicho la mujer.

¡Hasta el otro capitulo! :D


	4. China

Domo! Sumimasen por no subir el capitulo, la historia se me habia borrado TTOTT.

Reviews:

The Gray-Eyed Girl: Hwan-yeong! :D. Rusia, espantandote desde tiempos inmemorables! Aparte del frio que hace, nadie querria ir a Siberia D: Spasibo por leer!

AliceiM: Cualquiera se traumaria asi de feo D: Y si, yo tambien tuve hambre ._. Spasibo por leer!

fandita-lp: Ni idea de los cuentos rusos pero por tu reaccion, no preguntare o_o; le queda perfecto a Rusia D: Spasibo por leer!

Morthe: Ya me imaginaras a mi, en la madrugada y con miedo a voltear O_O Okno XD. Spasibo por leer!

Comencemos!

* * *

China

China fue a la casa de Japon, ya que no se visitaban mucho.

-Japoon!- le llamo el chino

-...

-¿Estas ahi, aru?

-...

-¡Abre ya, aru! ¡Tirare la puerta como lo hice con Hong Kong!- advirtio.

-...

-¡Ya que tu lo dices, aru!- le aviso China. Se fue hasta la calle, corrio y, de una patada voladora super awesome, rompio la puerta.

Despues de haberla roto, se metio a la casa y observo que estaba llena de basura y un Japon enfrente del televisor con los ojos rojos y terrorificamente abiertos, con un control de Xbox en las manos. Japon volteo y sonrio.

-Bienvenido China-san- le saludo como nada

-J-japon, ¿Estas bien?- se acerco el mayor, apartando las envolturas de pockys, helados de condones y botellas de sake.

-¿Que haces aqui, China-san?

-Vengo a verte, pero me gustaria que apagaras esa cosa.

-¡No! Voy en el nivel 9832, necesito ir al 1000 para completar el juego.

-¡Deja eso, aru!- se molesto el chino

Kiku no aparto la vista de la television.

China intento con todo, desde 'Tengo un gato. Me lo comere si no apagas eso' hasta '¡Mira! ¡Un doujinshi yaoi! ¡Es 18+!' . Pero aun asi no le hacia caso.

-¿Quieres jugar? Bien, yo tambien jugare- dijo China con una voz escalofriante, mas que la de Rusia (Y eso es mucho que decir).

Yao saco rapidamente su telefono y marco el numero con una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Cual es tu nickname?- le pregunto Yao

-FundashiNya112- le contesto Kiku sin sospechar de su hermano.

-Saldre un rato- China espero pacientemente a su amigo en el telefono- Hola? Necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que mates a los enemigos de alguien en MW3 su nick es FundashiNya112 le indico el chino. -Haz lo posible por matarlos.

El plan de China era sencillo. Matarian a los enemigos de Japon, para que el se aburriera y dejara el juego. (*)

-¿¡Que demonios?!- se sobresalto Japon- ¡Se mueren mis enemigos sin tener que matarlos yo!

Yao sonrio tetricamente. Estaba funcionando.

-Asi no tiene sentido- suspiro Nihon- Vale, lo desconectare.

-¡SI!- Salto el chino.

-Pero si crees que te voy a ayudar ordenando tu coleccion de Shinatty san, te equivocas.

-Mierda.

Por que a eso fue a la casa de Japon. El era el unico que le ayudaba en la re-acomadacion de Shinatty

Nyan! Terminado! Espero que les haya gustado! Esta vez seran una historia, en vez de dos, por que me quita mucho tiempo D:

Yanne!

* * *

(*) La noticia dice asi: ''Como siempre hay que irse al extremo oriente, para estas historias, en esta ocasión a China, donde un chaval de 23 años había renunciado a lo que es la vida para jugar on line, algo completamente comprensible.

El padre de la criatura viendo que se le iba a quedar el chico para vestir santos, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que contratar a un sicario virtual para que matara a todos los personajes que fuera creando su hijo, a ver si así se aburría y salía a la calle a buscar novia o un trabajo.

Aunque el plan ha salido a medias bien, el chico ha reconocido su adicción, digamos que no ha acabado como al padre le hubiera gustado ya que muy tranquilo le dijo. "vale, no juego, pero lo de buscar trabajo tampoco te creas tu que lo voy a hacer de momento."


	5. Ucrania

Nyan! Otro capitulo :D Este es uno de mis personajes favoritos femeninos de Hetalia X3

Reviews!

Wind und Serebro: Para ser un chino, le fallo el plan :S

OmegaStarShooter14 : Shinnatty-chan es la parodia de Hello Kitty, probablemente haciendo referencia a las múltiples copias chinas. Lo se, con los videojuegos y el internet yo me puedo pasar desde las 9:00 pm hasta las 8:00 am ( y eso es veridico D:)

Dazaru Kimchibun: ¡Muchisimas gracias :D! Al principio me costo un poco de trabajo, pero ya he podido verlos en situaciones raras y diarias :D

The Gray-Eyed Girl: XD Vamos, que era inevitable!

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Despues de este capitulo, buscare alguna noticia de ellos dos, pero tendras que esperar un poco por que ya voy a entrar a examenes :S

Comencemos!

* * *

Ucrania

Una mañana de un sabado, Ucrania en su cama, se desperto.

-Uh, trabaje mucho ayer, hace años que no dormia asi- La chica miro su despertador. Eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Ucrania rapidamente se paro de la cama.

-¡Oh no! ¡Le prometi a mi hermano piroshki! Bueno, utilizare las de la semana pasada, no creo que se de cuenta.- dijo Ucrania, mientras abria la bolsa que contenia piroshki. Las puso a calentar y luego las metio en una canasta.

-ідеальний! (Perfecto!)- La puerta sono.

-Sestra! ¿Mi piroshiki?- Le llamo Rusia

-¡Ya voy!- La chica se asomo por la ventana de su habitacion- ¡Hermano, aqui esta!- Yekaterina le grito, afuera de la ventana, donde al lado estaba el aire acondicionado

-¡Gracias!- Ivan le agradecio mientras atrapaba la canasta con piroshki- ¡Nos vemos!- Le saludo, mientras se iba contento, comiendo piroshki.

Yekaterina se asomo mas y le saludo. Pero entonces se impulso, haciendo que su overol azul se enganchara, y de alguna manera, Ucrania se cayo pero no del todo, pues su overol seguia enganchado (*).

-¡Oh no!- La ucraniana se apanico y empezo a patalear- ¡HERMANO, AYUDAME!- Grito Ucrania desesperada, pero su hermano ya estaba muy lejos de ahi.

'¿Y si salto de aqui?' penso Ucrania mirando el suelo. Ni de chiste iba a saltar, pues eran 7 pisos

-¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME! ¡QUIEN SEA!- Lloro Ucrania- ¡FRANCIA, ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!- Grito la chica.

* * *

*En Francia

-¿Por que tengo la repentina necesidad de comer queso ucraniano?- se pregunto el frances, acostado en su sillon, tomando vino.

-¡Shut up, frog! ¡Estoy tratando de cocinar!- le grito Inglaterra

-Merde! (Mierda!)- el frances salto del sillon y salio corriendo de la casa.

* * *

*En Ucrania

-¡Ayudenme!- grito Yekaterina...

Sealand (que inexplicablemente estaba ahi) la vio.

-¡Hola!- le saludo Peter

-¡AYUDAME! ¡HARE LO QUE SEA!- Suplico la ucraniana

-¿Me reconocerias como nacion?

-¡SI, PERO AYUDAME!

-Esta bien, ire por los bomberos...

-¡Apresurate!- Yekaterina se sintio aliviada, pero se pregunto por que ese niño le habia pedido eso.

* * *

*3 horas despues

-¡¿POR QUE NO VIENE NADIE!?- Lloro Ucrania

-¡Hola de nuevo!- saludo Sealand, comiendo un chocolate.

-¡¿QUE NO IBAS POR LOS BOMBEROS?!

-Eh, veras, estaba caminando para ir por los bomberos, hasta que me encontre un billete de dos hryvnias (N/A: En billete ucraniano), entonces fui por un chocolate, pero la estupida tienda estaba cerrada, pero me fui a otra y me compre este chocolate.

-¡¿Y POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO?!

-Me fui a un lago a alimentar los peces.

-¡VE POR LOS BOMBEROS!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Voy enseguida!

Despues de eso vieneron los bomberos y Peter, disfrutando su chocolate.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradecio la chica - Tengo piroshki ¿Quieren un poco?- Les ofrecio Ucrania.

-No gracias, señora, debemos irnos- Le dijo el bombero- Tenga mas cuidado.- Despues de eso, se subieron a su camion y se fueron.

-¡Yo quiero un poco!- Grito Sealand.

Ucrania suspiro. Niños.

Ve~! Listo :3 No subire muchos capitulos, por que entrare a examenes, pero tratare de subir uno que otro.

Yanne!

* * *

(*) El incidente ocurrió en la ciudad de Rivne, oeste de Ucrania. Según la abuela, se encontraba sola en su habitación y se inclinó demasiado cuando fue a cerrar la ventana. Para su suerte quedó colgando de uno de los soportes del condensador y reunió las fuerzas necesarias para aguantar y esperar la ayuda.


	6. Austria

Domo! Aqui otro glorioso capitulo de WTF Facts: Hetalia! Nyan, me he tardado por que estoy en examenes D: Pero tratare de subir nuevos capitulos, este es para Chiara Polairix Edelstein; pueden mandarme reviews con el personaje que les gustaria que pusiera :3 (El primer pais que se nombre, gana)

Reviews!

**AliceiM:** Lo se D: Todos estuvieran gritando y orinandose del susto, pero Sealand estaría tranquilo, comiendo chocolate XD

**fandita-lp**: Te recomiendo Tera, un juego hecho por coreanos (Ya me imagino a Im, restregándose en la cara de Japon XD) es muy bueno y tiene excelentes gráficos.

Hetalia es de Himaruya-sama. N/A: Nota de la autora

Comencemos!

* * *

Austria

Un dia cualquiera, Austria tomo un avion a Alemania, ya que le habia preparado sachertorte (N/A: La sachertorte es una tarta a base de chocolate, formada por dos gruesas capas de bizcocho separadas por una fina capa de mermelada de albaricoque o naranja.) Cuando llego, tomo un taxi y se fue al departamento de Alemania; tomo el ascensor y espero pacientemente.

Mientras tanto pensaba en la vida '¿Por que todo es todo y nada es nada? ¿Mi dedo es azul? ¿En serio PewDiePie es de Suecia? ¿Que?' Sintio algo que se movia. El ascensor se sacudio violentamente, tirando al austriaco al piso (*).

-Ayyy- se quejo Austria- ¿Que paso?- Se paro y presiono fuertemente el boton. No se abrio el ascensor. Lo volvio a presionar, pero mas suave. El ascensor no se movio. Austria entro en panico y rompio el boton. Juro que el ascensor tenia cara de Trollface.

-¡Estúpidos ascensores! ¡Necesitan mantenimento! ¡En vez de flojear, ponganse a trabajar, estúpidos!-regaño Austria.

Realmente no le podia estar pasando esto.

Se habia despertado bruscamente gracias a los estupidos vecinos. Despues, cuando quiso tocar su hermoso piano, este se derrumbo; Luego su superior le dijo que le hiciera un sachertorte a Alemania, esta vez se alegro un poco, ya que podia cocinar y visitar al aleman, para hablarle sobre sus problemas. Pero se le quemo el sachertorte, VOLVIO a hacerlo y despues salio de su casa. Llego al aeropuerto, pero este un despreocupado y muuuy lento griego atendia a la gente... Realmente, todo se le venia abajo... ¡Estupidos empleados, trabajen, por eso les pagan!

-Bueno, esperare mientras...- se dijo Austria, sentandose en el piso...

Mientras pensaba en cosas que no tenian importancia para el, como ¿Cuantas chupadas necesitaba para llegar al centro de una paleta?, ¿Por que Oreki y Chitanda no se besaron? (N/A: ¡Vamos! ¿¡Que yo fui la unica en pensar eso!?), ¿Por que cuando Italia y Romano se enredaron sus rulitos? ¿No estarian... ya saben?...

Estupidos ascensores... Llegando a su casa, los prohibiria y de alguna manera, su gente se transportaria en unicornios o en Gilbirds gigantes (N/A: Que se yo, estoy en drogas... okno XD)

Saco de su bolsillo su reloj que le habia regalado Hungria...

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿Son las 3 de la mañana?!- se sorprendio Austria

Su estomago rugio... -Gahhhh! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y hace frio aqui!- se abrazo asi mismo Austria- Voy a comer un poco de... Ausgeschlossen! (No puede ser!)- Se dijo Roderich, tapandose los ojos. Se olvido que en recepcion dejo la canasta con el delicioso postre. Se limpio la saliva, mientras se imaginaba a Ludwig, comiendo sachertorte. SU sachertorte.

* * *

*4 dias despues

-¡Mutti!- gritaba Roderich- ¡AYUDA!- Lloro, mientras abrazaba sus piernas... Levanto la vista y se fijo en algo violeta que estaba entre las puertas del ascensor. Se puso sus lentes y se acerco arrastrandose... Era...

-¿Tela?- se pregunto el austriaco- Un momento...- Jalo fuertemente la tela, y despues, se abrieron las puertas.

-¿Q-que?- temblo el chico- Todo estos dias, esta sufrimiento, fue gracias a la tela que se habia quedado atorada en las puertas... Se quedo inmovil, con la tela en la mano...

-¿Señor, esta usted bien?- Le pregunto un trabajador de ahi.

-Y-yo... ¡MUTTI!- Austria se abalanzo contra el empleado, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya, calmese...- El empleado acaricio el cabello de Roderich- ¿Quiere apfestrudel? (/A: Postre aleman de masa con nueces, pasas y manzana)

Austria asintio... Estupido sachertorte...

* * *

Ana~ Terminado! Gracias por dejar reviews! Daisuki! :D

(*)

Thomas Fleetwood, el propietario del hotel Eden, situado en la estación de esquí de Bad Gastein (cerca de Salzburgo), pudo sobrevivir cuatro días atrapado en un ascensor estropeado sin comida, agua ni calefacción, escribe el periódico 'Austria Times'.

El incidente ocurrió cuando el hombre terminó un recorrido por su hotel y, cuando ya estaba bajando del quinto piso a la planta baja, el ascensor se estropeó. El hotelero no pudo llamar por ayuda porque vive solo en el edificio y había dejado el teléfono móvil en la oficina.


	7. Grecia

Veee~ Aqui un capitulo de WTF Facts: Hetalia. ¡Lo siento por no publicar este capitulo! Tengo examenes pero me las arregle para subir este. Esta capitulo va para AliceiM (¡Que lo disfrutes! :D)

Reviews!:

AliceiM: *Esconde el azucar* ¡¿Quien, yo?! Ehem... Adios! *se va en un gilbird gigante* Ajsjkdka! XD Creo que el unico en sobrevivir seria el palito de Alemania. Es... mi amor no correspondido! o3o

Dazaru Kimchibun: Lo se, pobre Austria D: ... Tratare de poner menos notas de autor, es que luego me desvio ^^U

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Nya, que bueno que te haya gustado! ^^

Nota: Estas historias son PARODIAS, rarezas que cometen los paises. ESTOY CONCIENTE QUE NO TODOS los americanos, japoneses, chinos NO TODOS SON ASI (Esa va para ti, Guest ¬¬)

* * *

Grecia

Un dia Grecia estaba observando el cielo azul, en las ruinas de su madre. Tan pacificas, tan hermosas, hasta que escucho un maullido. Se volteo.

-Hola... Japon- saludo el castaño- ¿Que... tienes... ahi?- señalo lentamente la caja que tenia el Japones.

-Grecia-san, podria cuidar a mi nuevo gatito? Tiene 4 dias de nacido, por favor, cuidelo hasta mañana, tengo asuntos que atender- Le dijo Japon.

Grecia vio la caja. Un hermoso gatito amarillo con ojos de diferentes colores (Azul y verde) asomo la cabeza. Heracles abrio los ojos enormemente

-Es... hermoso...¿Como... se... llama?- Pregunto el ojiverde lentamente.

-No lo he puesto nombre, llamalo como tu quieras- le sonrio Kiku- Sayonara

Grecia se despidio de el

-¿Como... te... llamare?

El gatito subio su cabecita y maullo...

-Te... llamare... Tyrí (Queso, que creativa soy ¬¬)- le acaricio la cabecita. Despues se levanto y fue a recorrer su ciudad con el gatito, para que pudiese ver su casa de un dia.

-Hola señor grecia! ¿Que tiene ahi?- pregunto un chico que iba pasando

-Hola... Es... un... gatito... de... Japon- contesto Grecia con la lentitud de siempre.

-Ya veo... ¿Puedo?

-Si...

El joven escupio al gato en la cabeza, luego de eso platico unos minutos mas con Grecia y se fue, sonriente.

Despues de caminar por 2 horas, el estomago del griego rugio fuertemente.

-¿Quieres...comer...Tyri?- pregunto Grecia al gatito, este solo maullo fuertemente.

-Vamos... por... moussaka (-)

...

Despues de haber comido, fueron a la casa del griego, pero se encontraron con el superior de Grecia y su hija pequeña.

-Γεια σας! (Hola)- saludo la pequeña- ¿Que es lo que tienes ahi?

-Un... gatito...-Grecia bajo la caja para que la niña viera al pequeño gato

-¡Que lindo! ¿Puedo?- sonrio la niña. El ojiverde asintio lentamente. Despues que la niña le escupiera al gato, el superior tambien escupio al pequeño felino, se despidieron y se fueron.

Despues de llegar a la casa, el chico jugo con el gatito unas horas mas hasta que llego Japon, para llevarse al gato.

-Espero que no te haya causado problemas...

-Ninguno...

-Nos vemos, Grecia-san- se despidio Japon.

-Adios... Adios Tyri...

Japon se subio a su auto y toco el gatito, hasta que sintio algo humedo...

-Esto es ¿Saliva?

Japon suspiro... Occidentales y sus extrañas costumbres...

* * *

Ana~! Terminado! Yanne!

(-) Un plato similar a la lasagna.

(*) ''En la mayoría de los países, no hay nada más ofensivo para una madre que un grupo de desconocidos escupiendo a su pequeño. Pues bien, en el país mediterráneo es un cumplido. Escupir tres veces a un recién nacido es alejarle de la mala suerte y los malos espíritus.''


	8. Nórdicos

Hola! He aquí con este capitulo de WTF Facts! Este va paraa… OmegaStarShooter14! Espero que te guste!

**Advertencia: EXTREMADAMENTE CRACK, uso de malas palabras e insinuaciones sexuales.**

Reviews!:

**OmegaStarShooter14: **Mmm, planeo hacer 19 capítulos por lo menos, no creo que haga de TODOS pero le preguntare a los lectores hasta el episodio 12, así que aprovechen ;D

**AliceiM:** Ese, amiga mia, se llama factor sorpresa ;D Qué bueno que te haya gustado!

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** ¡Gracias! Soy una autora que tiene 6 historias y que es una novata. Empeze esta historia con la idea original de 5 capítulos y ya, pero comentarios como este hacen que llore de la felicidad (?) y empezar a comenzar más y más historias

**Yunne XD:** Jamás he probado la moussaka pero se ve deliciosa! Nya, seguro tendre mucho material en la cárcel (cofcoflemoncofcof)

**The Gray-Eyed Girl:** Pienso que los gr**i**egos son mucho más normales que los rusos (En Rusia tienen la vagina más fuerte del mundo… O_O I-Ivan?) Escupe al bebe de mi parte! :D

**fandita-lp:** Oh no, eso no es nada! He escuchado peores *Tiembla y llora en un rincón* Creo que alguien en su sano juicio no iría a Grecia con un bebe que apenas y abre los ojos (¿Te imaginas que eres un bebe recién nacido y alguien te escupe?)

**Dazaru Kimchibun:** No sabia como poner a Grecia y sinceramente, me despere y quise borrar los puntos (JODER, QUE DESESPERACION!) Pero la audiencia lo pidió y suelo meterme en el personaje (Esta es la excepción) Pero yo hago lo que sea por mis queridos lectores :3

Hidekaz es de Hetalia… ¿Qué? Bueno, ya entienden.

Nota:

Japón: *Leyendo una tarjetita* Debido a la desesperación y explosión de cerebro de Neko-chan, Suecia hablara sin sus características abreviaturas.

Autora: M-mi cerebro…

Japón: *Suspira pesadamente* Comencemos…

* * *

**Nórdicos**

Era una noche en la casa de Suecia. Pero no era una noche normal. ¡Era el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Islandia! Abundaba el alcohol, la música, había cientos de noruegos borrachos, daneses calientes, finlandeses sin camisa, suecos sensibles e islandeses drogados, ya saben, típicas fiestas nórdicas.

-¡Larga vida a Hanatamago!- gritaba Dinamarca

-¡Larga vida a Hamgo!- gritaba Noruega un "poco" ebrio- ¡Seeeeehh!

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mr. Puffin?- pregunto Islandia con los ojos más rojos que los tomates de España.

-¡Onii-chan!-Se abalanzo Noruega sobre su hermano drogado- ¡Felicidades, ya eres toda una mujer!- El noruego empezó a llorar.

-¿Nor, has visto a Mr. Puffin? Le toca montar al pony. Se pondrá muy triste cuando se retire con el mostacho volador…

-¡Isss!- Le llamo Dinamarca- Nena, estas presioshaaaa- Le coqueteo con una voz seductora, cabe señalar que el sexy danés llevaba pantalones rosas fosforescentes, sin camisa ni zapatos. Según él, le hacía ver más bonito.

-¿Puffin? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mostacho ya se vaaaa!- lloro Islandia- Joderrrr!- se solto de los brazos de Noruega. Acto seguido, se marchó buscando a su hermoso Puffin.

-Hey linda, quieres bailar un rato?- Le soplo un beso Matthias.

-¡Claro, zorra perfumada!- le grito Noruega mientras se tambaleaba a la sala con la música. Irónicamente empezó a sonar Caramelldasen.

-¡Muévanlo chicas!- grito Finlandia, completamentamente con el torso desnudo. A su izquierda se encontraba el sueco llorando.

-¡Ni siquiera me tocas!- sollozo Suecia- ¡Y ni me escuchas!

-¡Esta bien! Hace años que no tenemos sexo duro desde que compramos a Sealand

-Yeii!- dio saltitos Suecia

* * *

*En la habitación*

Los dos hombres se besaban apasionadamente mientras destruían todos los jarrones, lámparas, muebles, en fin toda la habitación estaba destruida. El finlandés aventó al sueco a la cama (Nótese que estaba ebrio) y se empezaron a quitarse la ropa.

-Te hare mi esposa toda la maldita noche- le dijo Finlandia, totalmente desnudo.

-¡Espera! ¿Tienes condones?- le detuvo Berwald.

-No importa amor, hagámoslo ya!

-No! Hay que llamar al condón ambulans (*)!

-¿?

-Dame el teléfono- Le dijo Suecia, apuntando el teléfono, después marco el número de la ambulancia… Tras unos minutos se escuchó el ruido de un pitido de un carro. Suecia y Finlandia salieron con una manta amarrada en la cintura. Pero hacia un frio que congelaba hasta las orejas.

-Jo-jo-jo-jo-joder, no ti-ti-ti-tienes frio?- se quejó Noruega con la botella de alcohol en la mano, dirigiéndose a Dinamarca, quien no tenía camisa y estaba sin zapatos en la congelada calle.

-Me calientan tus nalgas, por eso no tengo frio- le guiño el ojo Matthias.

-¡Mi hermosa botella es mi novia, maldita! Mi cuerpo es… es de ella- abrazo a su botella.

-Vem ringde? (¿Quién llamo?)- dijo un sueco de cabellos rubios y ojos grises (?), sacando una caja llena de preservativos.

-Guapaaa, tienes novia?- Se acercó Dinamarca al enfermero. Este retrocedía, dispuesto a irse a toda velocidad en el auto.

-¡Jag kallar! (¡Yo llame!)- le llamo Suecia- ¡Gracias!- Vieron cómo se iba el auto.

-¿Ya?- pregunto Finladia.

-Yaaa- le contesto emocionado Suecia, metiéndose a la casa y dejando a los otros dos en la calle.

-Nor…

-¿Qué?

- Tu novia me mira extraño…

-Ah… Dinamarca, vayamos a casa, estamos ebrios.

-¿Podemos pasar por helado?

-Lo que digas…

Al final, Fin y Suecia tuvieron pasión durante toda la noche (Fin fue el seme… Oh siii), Islandia encontró a Mr. Puffin con su poni y Dinamarca y Noruega aparecieron en Taiwan, con el helado en "Copenhague" y "Oslo", mientras se escuchaba de fondo caramelldasen…

Fin :3

* * *

(*) En Suecia, hay una ambulancia especial llamada… Ummm, no me acuerdo, pero los llamas y te traen un paquete de 10 condones. Solo en Suecia amigos.

Este fue el capítulo más crack que he hecho… Pero estuvo hermosoooo! Ay, mi cerebro!

Japon: Yanne y dejen reviews -3-

Autora (Neko): Yanne!


	9. Inglaterra

Nyahoo! Otro nuevo capitulo de WTF Facts: Hetalia~ Esta vez fue solicitado por AliceiM~ (¡Espero que te guste :D!

Reviews~!

**OmegaStarShooter14:** Perdon, era inevitable escribir eso XD (Ademas el capitulo lo escribi como a las 3 de la mañana, y a esa hora mi mente esta ebria D:) Que bien que te gusto!

**AliceiM:** Bueno, si quieres que te arresten por violar 6778 leyes del pais, es la mejor opcion XD... Las noticias son veridicas, eso si, algunas son mas fuertes que esa :3

**jeannymard:** Es como darle un cuchillo a un asesino serial... Simplemente no lo haces.

**Dazaru Kimchibun:** Estaban bajo el efecto de alcohol y drogas (Algunas veces haces cosas que te arrepientes o jamas harias XD) Creo que estaría bien que en México existiera ese tipo de ambulancia (Y la normal tarda AÑOS en llegar)... En cuanto el episodio de Corea, no te preocupes, lo tendras :) Solo tengo que checar las noticias y hacer un par de cosas.

**The Gray-Eyed Girl:** ¡FIESTA NORDICA! KSNSNDJKASDNAXLKAM! XDD

**Nota:** Tal vez no suba capitulos en los proximos dias, por asuntos que tengo que atender. Aun asi, tratare de subir uno que otro ;D

* * *

Inglaterra

Inglaterra caminaba felizmente por los jardines de su casa. Era un dia hermoso; el cielo azul, los pajaros cantan, no tenia a los idiotas de Fracia y Estados Unidos con el... Un bello dia, sin duda...

-It's a beutiful day...- se dijo Inglaterra a si mismo.

De repente, gruño el estomago de Arthur. Habia pasado toda la mañana en su cama, despues fue a ver television, y finalmente, se quedo en su jardin, a contemplar la belleza de las orquidias y margaritas.

-No he comido nada... Bueno...- Se paro del pasto y se dirigio a la cocina.

Reviso todos los rincones de la cocina, pero todo era polvo. Hace SIGLOS que no comia en casa. Suspiro... Bueno, no habia de otra: Tenia que salir a comer fuera.

-Maldicion!- se quejo el cejon- No quiero salir!- El estomago rujio fuertemente.

Despues de cambiarse la ropa que tenia, salio a la bella ciudad de Londres. Se encontro varios restaurantes pero ninguno le convencio.

'Fui con Scott la semana pasada'

'La comida sabe a cul...'

'Pesimo servicio'

'Tengo prohibido entrar aqui'

Inglaterra suspiro pesadamente. Ningun restaurante valia la pena. 'Tendre que ir a Harlow. Jamas he estado ahi' Se decepciono de si mismo. El, el gran Inglaterra, el pirata mas temido de los siete mares ¡No conocia Harlow! Mientras se consolaba asi mismo, fue a la parada de autobus.

¡Ni siquiera tenia auto! Bueno, si tenia pero el frog de Francia lo habia cambiado completamente. Ahora era de rosa chillon y en una de las puertas decia ''Bride de France'' (La novia de Francia). Lloro para sus adentros.

El autobus llego rapidamente. Arthur le pago al chofer y se sento en uno de los asientos de adelante. El estomago de Arthur gruño MAS aun, y el viaje a Harlow duraba 2 horas.

-''Shit!''- maldijo el ingles en su cabeza. Volteo a ver el asiento de adelante... Parecia un gran y delicioso baguette... Con esa consistencia esponjosa, parecia el relleno de un crujiente baguette.

-''NO! You are a gentlemen!''- se repitio constantemente Arthur... Su estomago volvio a rugir.

-Forgive me, Isabel!- grito Inglaterra. Acto seguido, partio el asiento a la mitad y lo devoro ferozmente (*)- ¡Esta delicioso!

-England, what the fuck!?- Le grito Estados Unidos, quien habia subido al autobus en ese momento. Inglaterra se sonrojo. Mas que Romano. Mas que sus tomates. Nya.

-Ehh, I... I... I hate you America!- le grito el cejon, aun rojo.

-¿Tienes hambre, verdad?- Le pregunto Estados Unidos. El otro rubio asintio. Alfred suspiro y saco de su mochila una hamburguesa.

-I don't need that shit!- Le grito Arthur, con pequeñas, pero visibles lagrimitas.

-Bueno, me lo comere yo- Le advirtio USA y abrio la boca para comersela.

-¡Estaba jugando!- Arthur le arrebato la hamburguesa.

Bloody America. Bloody France. Bloody transporte publico.

* * *

Nya~! Termine! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Yanne!

(*) Se busca en Reino Unido a un hombre que se fugó tras haber devorado literalmente el asiento de un autobús local, ante la mirada de todos los pasajeros.

El acontecimiento fue grabado por una cámara de vigilancia del autobús. Según explican los testigos, el hombre de pelo oscuro, permaneció tranquilo en su asiento durante veinte minutos.

Luego comenzó su festín, se puso a masticar el asiento y llevaba una botella de agua que se supone que era para acompañar el menú. La policía afirma que los daños causados son de poco más de 300 dólares.


	10. Corea

Hola~! Aquí Neko reportandose~… Lo siento por no hacer capitulo, pero tuve que salir de viaje y esas cosas. Este episodio es para Dazaru Kimchibun (Perdón por la tardanza!)

Reviews~!

**OmegaStarShooter14**: Ya sabes, borracheras nórdicas (Invitaron a Iggy. No termino nada bien) Lo se, a Polonia le hubiera encantado el coche… Bueno, tomando en cuenta el hambre de Arthur, creo que yo haría eso D:

**AliceiM**: ¡Spasibo por leer! :D Harlow es una ciudad cercana a Londres :3

**Dazaru Kimchibun**: De hecho el asiento se ve mejor que la comida de Inglaterra. Aquí también pasaría lo mismo en los autobuses D:

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Corea

Un día cualquiera, China estaba en su casa durmiendo, soñando con Shinnattys gigantes, pandas adorables y dulces, ríos de su te favorito… Un sueño hermoso que no tenía hace años.

-ANIKI! ¿¡DONDE ESTA TU BAÑO!?- Interrumpió Corea, haciendo que China se despertara sudando y asustado.

-¡MALDICION!- Grito Yao.

-¡Ah, el cielo!- dijo Yong Soo en el baño

-¿¡Que haces aquí, aru!?- Le pregunto el chino, enojado.

-Cagando

-¡No me refiero a eso!- China rodo los ojos.

-Ah… Fui a la casa de USA para jugar en la consola, pero me equivoque de avión y fui a la casa de México. María me ofreció tequila y después de emborracharnos, me reto a comerme un chile. Si yo aguantaba la diarrea por 2 horas, María sería mi esclava. Pero perdí y le debo la mitad de mi territorio en dinero.- le explico avergonzado el coreano.

-Si crees que te voy a ayudar a salir de la quiebra, estas equivocado-aru. Ah, y cuando salgas echas aromatizante.- China suspiro y se fue a dormir.

-Da ze~!- contesto Corea

Mientras se lavaba las manos, volteo a ver el baño. Un retrete de bambú , un cesto de bambú, papel hecho de pulpa de bambú, todo era de bambú. Yong Soo se seco las manos y se las puso en las caderas y vio todo pensativo…

''Que bonito baño tiene mi aniki. Se puede pensar tranquilamente. Justo como Aniki'' asintió Yong Soo. Después salió del baño pensativo.

-¡IDEA!- Grito Corea, en su casa- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Las chicas tendrán orgasmos al ver esto!- saco una pizarra y empezó a dibujar en ella.

* * *

-Ve~? Que haces aquí Corea?- Italia le pregunto al ver al coreano afuera de su casa

-안녕하세요, 이탈리아! (¡Buenas tardes, Italia!)- Saludo ruidosamente Corea- ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?

-Claro, ve~… ¿Quieres gelato?- le ofreció amablemente el italiano.

-Sera luego…- el menor abrió la puerta para entrar al baño. Era muy lindo, tenía todo en su lugar, olía a pasta (Un invento de Veneciano) y tenía jabón color rosa de palo. Agradable y limpio, sí señor.

-¿Tan rápido, maldito bastardo?- le ''saludo'' Romano.-Es para un proyecto que estoy haciendo- le guiño Corea.- ¡Nos vemos!- Despues de eso, fue a la casa de Estados Unidos, como siempre, sin invitacion.

-What's up, Korea?- le saludo Estados Unidos- ¿Qué haces?- dijo el americano al ver al castaño entrando a su baño.

-Estoy observando el baño.

-¿Para?

-Cosas, da ze~- Dijo Yong Soo al sacar su cámara y fotografiar cada rincón del baño de Alfred.

-Si te tardas, voy a escogerte a Blanka (-)- le advirtió el americano, sentandose enfrente de la televisión.

-¡Eso no se vale!- se enojó Corea

-HAHAHAHAHA!- Se rio escandalosamente EUA.- ¡Ya lo hice!

-¡Hijo de pu…!

Despues de jugar casi toda la tarde, fue a Paris, a visitar al francés.

-Bonjour, Corée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?- le pregunto Francia.

-¿Puedo ver tu baño?-

-¿A cambio de que, mon mi?- le pregunto seductoramente Francis.

Pero Corea ya había previsto eso. Saco una carpeta con fotos de sus hermanos totalmente desnudos.

-¡Claro, pasa!- Francia se quito del camino del coreano, mientras veía las fotos de los asiáticos, con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.- Ohonhonhonhon~

Corea entro al baño del francés con su cámara en la mano. El baño tenia velas, papel de baño rosa, pétalos de jabón, y un aroma agradable. Saco su cámara y empezó a fotografiar todo. Su proyecto estaba a punto de terminar.

* * *

-Ve~ Doitsu, porque estamos en Corea del Sur?- se digirió Feliciano al alemán, quien observaba todo con desconfianza.

-Ni idea ¿Tu sabes Japón?

-No Alemania-san… ¿Tu sabes, Usa-san?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAKLVKLSDVKLSDNFNKL- Se rió Estados Unidos- El Hero no lo sabe!

-¡Ese cabrón me debe dinero!- México no podía creerlo. El coreano había pagado el boleto de TODOS los países y aun así le había alcanzado para hospedarlos en el mejor hotel de Corea. La mexicana se cruzó de brazos e inflo sus mejillas. USA y Japón no pudieron evitar tomarle fotos con el teléfono.

-¿Alguno sabe por qué Yong Soo fue al baño de todos nosotros?- pregunto Hungría, preocupada.

Los países negaron con la cabeza. De repente se escuchó la voz del coreano, quien estaba delante de un edificio enorme, cubierto con una manta roja.

-¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al futuro! ¡Yo, el gran Corea, he construido algo que cambiara el futuro del mundo entero! ¡Bienvenidos al parque del Baño! (*)- tiraron de la manta y se vio un edificio que llevaba las banderas del mundo. Incluida la de Sealand. El pequeño país estaba emocionado y llorando lagrimas de la emoción.

-What da faq!?

-¡Mi dinero, cabrón!

-Mein gott!

El coreano se rio fuertemente. Definitivamente, lo habia logrado. El mejor lugar para pensar es en Corea del Sur.

* * *

Da-ze~! Espero que les haya gustado! Reviews~!

(-) Blanka es un personaje de Street Fighter.

(*)En Suwon, Corea del Sur , el exalcalde construyo un parque inspirado en los diferentes baños del mundo, ya que es un ''excelente lugar para pensar''


	11. Francia

Nyan~! Otro WTF mas de parte de su servidora! X3... Esta ves sera de Furuansu~niichan

¿Por que? Por que si XD

OmegaStarShooter14: Todos deberian tener un baño que oliera a PASTA~! :3 Spasibo por el review!

Y esos son todos los reviews :foreveralone:

Comencemos~!

**Nota: Este episodio es un poco FrUk, si no te gusta, puedes salir de aqui.**

**Uso de malas palabras e insinuaciones sexuales.**

* * *

Francia

-Es que ya no me tocas!- grito Francia a Inglaterra. Estaban en un tribunal (Donde USA demanto a Francia y a Inglaterra, por maltratarlo). Canadá y USA estaban tras bambalinas, muriéndose de risa por todo lo que argumentaba el francés.

-France, you asshat, what on hell is going on?! (Francia, idiota, que demonios esta pasando?)- Inglaterra estaba amarrado a la silla del jurado, con pañuelos rosas de seda de Polonia.

-¿¡Ve como me trata?! ¡Desgraciado!- Francia estaba llorando, mientras España lo abrazaba.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando?- Inglaterra pregunto.

-Hace años que no tenemos amour~!- Francia le contesto, enojado- ¡Por eso estamos divorciados!

-¡JAMAS NOS CASAMOS!- Arthur se desespero.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Inglaterra, confuso y asustado.

-Cuando nos casamos en las Vegas! ¡Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Gil, Corea y Toño estaban ahí! ¡Ni siquiera te acuerdas de eso!- Las lagrimas de Francis comenzaban a fluir.

-No me acuerdo... ¡POR QUE ME DROGASTE!- Inglaterra se sacudió fuertemente de la silla, con intención de desamarrar los nudos. No por nada se debía de tener cuidado con Francis, ya que puedes estar tranquilamente en tu casa y después despertar amarrado (Con los mismos nudos) en la cama del francés, sin ropa.

-¡PERO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE QUE NO TENGAMOS SEXO!- Francis exploto

-¡JODER, CÁLLENSE - Grito Alemania, que estaba en el lugar del juez- ¡NI SIQUIERA YO TENGO UNA MALDITA IDEA DE POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!

-Oh Allemagne, todos los que trabajan en jurado están haciendo huelga, por que no les dan sus croissants y los de contabilidad si pueden- Suspiro fuertemente Francis- Así que te puse un poco de droga en tu café y tuve que traer a USA para que te cargase.

-Ya veo... ¡¿Y POR QUE ESTOY AMARRADO?!

-Necesito un juez~

-¡Terminemos esto de una vez por todas!- grito Arthur- Escucha Francis, que yo recuerde, jamas nos casamos, no he tenido sexo contigo por que eres muy agresivo, maldición.- Se sonrojo Inglaterra.

Canadá dejo de reírse.

USA escupió su refresco.

Alemania abrió los ojos enormemente.

El corazón de Francis latió aun mas fuerte.

-¿¡Entonces tu...?!- se emociono España, quien tenia una cámara para darle una copia a Hungría y a México, según ella necesitaba material para sus novelas.

-Así es... Yo... ¡ Maldición! ¿Por que te estoy diciendo esto?- Inglaterra se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba. Le pareció escuchar un '¡TSUNDERE!' entre los espectadores.

-OH MON AMOUR!- El francés corrió hacia Iggy, para abrazarlo y desamarrarlo.- No sabia que querías hacerlo~!

-¡No lo grites, coño!- Inglaterra grito (LOL).

-No te preocupes, seré gentil... Ohonhonhon~

El publico tuvo hemorragias nasales, de manera que parecía una gran barra roja.

''¿Que... romántico?'' pensaron Alemania y Canadá.

''Churros~!''

''¿¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTA MI HAMBURGUESA!?''

-Aun así, mon amour, tienes que pagar una multa de 10.000 euros- Francis le susurro en el oído.

-What?!- el cejon tomo del cuello al rubio, estrangulándolo.

-Eh, eso es todo!- Canadá se dirijo a la cámara de la televisora.

-ADIÓS MIS PEQUEÑOS HEROES~!- USA empujo a su hermano, pegando su cara con la cámara.

-YOU BLOODY FAGGOT! YOU DESSERVE TO DIE!- Inglaterra seguía estrangulando a Francia, este solo movía los brazos, en un intento de soltarse.

La cámara dejo de grabar. Tuvieron que llamar a la policía para separarlos.

Fin~

* * *

Lo siento si esta muy corto o muy simple, no he tenido mucho tiempo para publicar, gomen T3T

Aun así, espero que les haya gustado~!

Yanne~!

(*) Un hombre de Niza (sureste de Francia) fue condenado a pagar a su mujer una indemnización de 10.000 euros (unos 14.000 dólares) al término de un proceso de divorcio por no haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con ella durante años, publicó el periódico Le Parisien.


	12. España

Ana~! Otro WTF que creo que es el mas extraño de todos... En fin, gracias por sus reviews!

**chipsivanna****:** Muchas gracias! :D A veces siento que solo tiene gracia para mi, pero se los muestro y comentarios asi me hacen el dia.

**Dazaru Kimchibun:** Creo que USA tiene rivalidad con Francia XD Supongo que le tuvo que pagar, ya que el jurado le habia dicho que pagara para evitar todo eso. Se lo reducieron al final, 5.000 euros. (Por cierto, Yong se enoja que le elijan otro jugador que no sea Chun-Li, por que le recuerda a China, una idea que me dio mi amigo fundashi)

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** Era de esperarse XD

**Dominique Scamander:** Bienvenida! He sacado eso de mi rincón mas obscuro e impuro de mi cerebro, MUAJAJAJAJA! Ejem... Eh, tomates!

**OmegaStarShooter14**: Creo que es el mas mentalmente estable de todos los paises, por eso siempre le involucran para que se resuelva el problema XD Si no tenemos fanservice en Hetalia ¿Por que no en los fics ;D?

**AliceiM:** Creo que fue la noticia que mas le quedaba, era una de ''Esta lloviendo mierda!'' y esta ¡Ademas hay que complacer a las lectoras con fanservice! Incluso los caballeros tienen necesidades (Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ohonhonhonhon~) al menos Francis se hubiera esperado 2 dias para decirle lo de la multa xD

Comencemos!

* * *

España

Después de la largaaa junta, papeleo interminable y mucho estres, España habia ido a la casa de Francia, a tomar cerveza y hablar por horas de sus problemas.

-Oye Francis, ¿Que paso contigo e Inglaterra?- pregunto España, curioso.

-Anglaterre se puso un cinturon de castidad y me amenazo con un scone- suspiro Francia- ''Si te acercas te lo metere en la boca, que tendras que ir cirugia y tendran que cortarte el maldito cuello''- Francis repitio lo que Arthur le habia dicho esa mañana.

Los 2 habian tenido un dia terrible y necesitaban liberar la tension que habian acomulado en ese dia.

-¡Kesesesese, el awesome Prusia ha venido, ahora arrodillense!- aparecio Prusia y luego, viendo a los 2, pregunto- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que tan serios?

-Hemos tenido un dia fatal y estamos muy cansados- dijo Francis.

-Joder tio, que envidia te tengo. Ya no eres una nacion y no tienes que hacer mas papeleo.- España miro a Gilbert.

-Te equivocas, tengo que asistir a las juntas y hacer un poco de papeleo, gracias al no tan awesome hermanito mio.- Se quejo el pruso- Dice que en vez de ver television y estar en la computadora como si no hubiera un mañana, es algo que me va a freir la cabeza, y nadie quiere que el awesome Prusia sea uno del monton.

-¿Entoces por que no te vemos en la oficina del papeleo?- pregunto Francia.

-Suelo escaparme cuando el superior no me ve- guiño un ojo Prusia- Deben intentarlo, es muy relajante... Pero no se demoren mucho, por que el superior puede ir por ustedes, armado con un AK-47- El albino hablaba como si fuera un experto en ese tema.

Y realmente lo era. No por nada, Prusia tenia el record de 12948 huidas en la oficina. Y si se preguntan, Corea del Sur estaba en segundo lugar, Italia Veneciano en tercero y USA en cuarto lugar.

Los tres amigos (ebrios) hablaron sobre otras cosas durante 3 horas mas, hasta que hubo un silencio y España decidio hablar.

-¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?-

-Estamos oyendo- dijeron Prusia y Francia al unisono.

-¿Que tal si me pongo un vestido de Seychelles, unos tacones y salgo a la calle, me pongo en una esquina y le escupo a un policia? Si puedo escapar de el, ustedes tendran que darme su territorio en dinero.

-¿Y si pierdes?- Los dos paises sonrieron con malicia. Habia algo que hace mucho Francis y Gilbert habian querido hacer en el cuerpo del español.

-Mmmm, no lo se- Antonio se puso las manos en la cadera y miro al cielo.

-¡Tatuarte a Britney Spears en el culo! (*)- solto Francia, y después se tapo la boca con las manos, miro a Prusia y los dos soltaron una risita extremadamente gay (Estaban ebrios, recuerden)

-Hmmm... Me parece justo- Antonio tendio la mano a los dos paises, para sellar el trato.

*Media hora después*

El francés y el pruso se aguantaban la risa. Veian, detrás de un auto, como el español se tambaleaba con los tacones rosas y trataba de llagar a la esquina.

-¡Coño, me estan matando los pies!- Toño se quejaba, en silencio- Y este vestido esta muy corto- se jalo los extremos del vestido amarillo Gilbird.- Ahora, esperemos un rato...

-Gil, no creo que vaya a pasar un policia a estas horas- Francis se preocupo.

-Kesesese, he estado aqui un par de veces, siempre llegan a esta hora, aunque creo que fueron a comer. Es eso o se encontraron a la marimacho en celo con el señorito.

Francia reviso su reloj. Eran exactamente la 1:59 de la mañana.

-¿A que hora dices que vienen?

-A las 2:00...

Justamentes, cuando el reloj marco las 2, los policias en su auto se pararon junto la esquina.

-¿Que mier...?

-Hola, guapo~- se acerco España, tambaleandose.

-Eh, hola

-Cariño, 200 euros toda la noche- dijo España, en un tono altanero. No le gustaba hacer las cosas al tiro, le gustaba juguetar, hacer lo suyo y salir impune, como la mayoria de las veces.

Francis golpeo sin querer el auto, aguantandose la risa. El policia que conducia miro el otro coche. Mientras el español le coqueteaba al otro policia, el policia (Digamosle ''Mayor'') mayor, tomo su arma y se bajo del coche, dispuesto a revisar el otro vehiculo 'vacio'.

-Asi que... ¿Vamos al motel?- Le dijo Toño, guiñandole el ojo. Pero se fijo que el policia mayor se dirijia al auto donde estaban sus amigos. Estos no parecian haberse dado cuenta, ya que estaban atras de el auto, en el suelo, llorando de la risa, pero aguantandosela.

-Ehh, yo... SCLUPCH!- Toño le escupio en la cara al policia menor. Este, abrio rapidamente la puerta y se dedico a perseguir al español, quien corria o intentaba gracias a esos tacones. El policia mayor, vio que el menor perseguia a Toño por toda la calle. Guardo el arma en su bolsillo y fue a perseguir a Antonio.

-PFF, JAJAJAJAJA!- Se escuchaba la risa del pruso y el frances, quienes lloraban de la risa. El policia mayor, se dio la vuelta.

-Oh mierda!- grito Gil. Los dos paises se levantaron y corrieron velozmente. Desgraciadamente el policia mayor tenia mejor condicion fisica y logro atraparlos. Los arrincono, les puso esposas y los metio a la patrulla.

-¡Joder, en mis tiempos solo bailabamos desnudos! ¡No apostabamos ser prostitutas por una noche!- Les regaño el policia mayor.

-Pero apostamos si Esp... Que diga Toño- Gil se retracto. No podian conocer el nombre de sus paises.- Si Toño nos ganaba, le dariamos nuestro pais en dinero.

-Y si el perdia, tenia que tatuarse en el culo a Britney Spears- completo Francia, triste, ya que no podria lograr una las cosas que mas desearia ver en el mundo.

-¿Y si los llevamos a que se tatuen y luego los dejamos en la carcel?- Pregunto inocentemente el policia menor.

-Esta bien. Pero solamente eso y ya ¿Entendido?- Se dirijio a el Bad Touch Trio. Estos, ebrios, empezaron a gritar como fangirls.

*En la carcel, después del tatuaje

-Antonio, te quedo muy bien el tatuaje- Francis palpaba el trasero de España- Ohonhonhon, que bonito trasero...

-¿Quien iba a pensar que el tatuador era el hermano del policia menor? Menos mal lo hizo gratis.- se rio Prusia

-No me puedo sentar!- se quejo el ojiverde, apartando de un manotazo la mano pervertida de Francis.

- Fernadez, Weillschmid, Bonnefoy, pueden salir.- Llamo el policia mayor.

-Joder, ya era hora!- Le grito el albino a su hermano el no tan awesome Alemania.

-¿Puedo saber que hiciste ahora, Gilbert?- Le dijo en un tono severo Ludwig.

-Aprendimos sobre las consecuencia de la prostitucion, el dolor de los tatuajes y Toño consiguio uno, si te interesa- Le dijo en tono infantil.

-Mira Alemania!- España se bajo los pantalones y se agacho para que pudiera ver mejor su tatuaje.

-¡Subete los pantalones, Antonio!- El aleman ruborizado alejo la vista de la amplia vista de los aposentos de Toño.

-Este es un buen momento para tomar una foto- dijo Francis sacando su camara- Esta es para twitter!- Francis se acerco al trasero de España, Gil se puso en el otro lado, mientras abrazaba a Ludwig y los policias salian de relleno.

* * *

_''Me han dicho que Prusia sale en una foto con el trasero de España... Ese pequeño cabron...''_- Penso el superior de Alemania, pero también se hacia cargo de Prusia.

Empezo a bajar las fotos rapidamente, hasta que llego a la foto.

_-Mein gott_!- grito.

''No mas papeleo para Prusia''- pensó horrorizado el superior.

* * *

Ve~! Ya van 2 historias cracks...Pero es que era inevitable escribir esto XD

Originalmente el rostro del que se tatua España es David Hasselhoff, pero lo quise hacer mas neutral para ustedes.

(*)

El músico y miembro de forocoches Juan Carlos Gonzalez, se aposto con sus compañeros de grupo que si llegaban a la final de un concurso, se tatuaría a David Hasselhoff en el culo. Y para su desgracia llegaron.

Cumplió su promesa y no contento con eso lo subio a su twitter, llamando la atención del actor que bromeo con la ocurrencia. Ahora su culo es un punto principal en los espectáculos de su grupo.


	13. Tailandia

Domo! Otro capitulo de WTF Facts! Este es uno de mis personajes favoritos y ademas lo pidió... Lalala! Espero que te guste, y gracias por leer y dejar review :D

Reviews~

**OmegaStarShooter14**: Creo que fue en los momentos pervertidos de Francis (Osea, las 25 horas del día D:)

**Morthe**: Yo se que Francis y Antonio estan celosos XD

**The Gray-Eyed Girl**: Viva el culo de España! Vivan los unicornios comediantes! Abajo Britney Spears! XDD

**Dominique Scamander**: Que bueno que no se puede sentar por el tatuaje ewe (If you now what I mean)

**fandita-lp**: Bueno, al menosfue alguien famoso, malo fuera de tu ex D: Aunque tambien estaria cabron que esa persona se burle de tu tatuaje :S

_Let's start this shit!_ okno ._.

* * *

T ailandia

Un dia, el tailandes fue a comer con China, país que no había visto en años. Tailandia estaba muy emocionado, ya que podia converzar despues de tantos milenios.

Mientras caminaba hacia China, escucho un rujido. Siam se sobresalto y lo primero que hizo fue esconderse detras de un arbusto, pero logro ver que el tigre estaba dando a luz.

-¡Necesito ayudar a esa tigra!- Salto valientamente de su escondite, y fue corriendo a auxliar a la 'tigra' como el le decía.

Se acerco lentamente a la mama de los pequeños cachorritos. Cuando vio que no había problema alguno, empezó a jugar con los tigritos, mientras su madre yaca dormida.

-¡Que bonitooos!- Luego volteo a ver a la madre tigra- No se despierta... ¿Acaso esta muerta?- Siam se apanico. Odiaba que mataran animales. Le encantaba convivir con ellos e incluso los tenia como mascota.

Cuando se acerco mas, vio que la tigra tenia una profunda cortada en su pecho, pero de alguna manera pudo dar a luz. Tailandia apreto sus puños. Realmente odiaba que mataran animales por causas estúpidas.

-No se preocupen, cachorritos. ¡Yo los protegere!- Se dirijio a las 6 hermosas criaturitas y despues las tomo entre sus brazos. Se olvido por completo el asunto con China.

* * *

-Aiyah!- Suspiro el chino, en el restaurante- ¿Por que Siam se tardara tanto?

-Señorita, ¿Desea comer algo mientras espera a su novio?- Le pregunto el camarero, quien tenia un gran parecido a Italia.

-¡NO SOY MUJER, CARAJO!- Grito el chino. El mesero parecio no haberse dado cuenta del enojo de Yao, por lo tanto sonrio.

-Bien mis pequeños hijos- Dijo seriamente Siam, en la azotea de su casa (*)- Lamento no poder meterlos en la casa, por que mi superior se enojaria mucho conmigo y los regresaría a la vida salvaje.

Los pequeños bostezaron. Siam no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estaré aquí unas horas, después iré a bañarme y dormir aquí, en una tienda de campaña.- Acaricio a un pequeñito, quien le mordisqueaba el dedo.

* * *

-¡QUE NO SOY MUJER!- Grito China, molesto, por que había cientos de hombres alrededor de la mesa, robandole besos, tocándole el trasero, pidiendo su numero...

-¡MESERO, LA CUENTA!- China alzo la voz

-¡SEÑORITA, YO PAGO!

-¡NO, YO PAGARE!

-¡UNA MUJER ASÍ DE HERMOSA, NO DEBERÍA SER ABANDONADA, NI MUCHO MENOS PAGAR POR TODO!

Yao se puso las manos en la cara... Iba a estar un buen rato ahí...

* * *

-¡Cachorritos! ¡He vuelto!- Tailandia abrió la puerta donde le conducía la azotea. Siam vestía solo unos pantalones (SOLO unos pantalones... Hemorragia nasal nivel DIOS!) por que, aunque fuera noche, hacia un calor del infierno.

Los cachorritos le recibieron acercándose a el. Estaban llorando, tenían hambre.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Traje leche para ustedes, mis pequeños~!- Saco un plato y vertió la leche. Los cachorros corrieron hacia la leche, bebiéndola al instante.

-Mis hermosos, nadie nos va a separar ¡Se los prometo!- Abrazo a todos los cachorritos.- Ahora duerman~- Los puso en una camita.

-¿¡ME QUIERES EXPLICAR POR QUE NO FUISTE!?- China rompió la puerta de la azotea.

El chino tenia marcas de besos por todas partes, la ropa rota y alguna que otra mordida en el cuello, producto de la lujuria de los hombres que estaban en el restaurante.

-¡Vaya China, no me había acordado de nuestro asuntillo!-

-¡ME ABANDONASTE!

-ขอโทษ! (Perdón!) Tuve que hacer unas cosas- se disculpo Tailandia.

-¿Son... tigres?- El chino se asusto

-Si, hoy, cuando iba a visitarte, ehh, vi a una tigra que estaba dando a luz, entonces se murió y dejo a los cachorros solitos- Explico Siam, rápidamente.

-Tai, sabes perfectamente que no es el lugar adecuado para unas crías- China le dijo en tono maternal. El lo había cuidado, después de todo...

-Si... Pero me da miedo dejarlos solos...

-Encontraremos un lugar para ellos, no te preocupes...

-¿¡Enserio!?- Se emociono Tailandia. Acto seguido, abrazo a su hermano mayor (ENVIDIA NIVEL DIOS!)

-¿P-puedes soltarme, por favor?

-Ah si, lo siento- Sonrió Siam...

China suspiro pesadamente. Era de familia tener debilidad por las cosas lindas...

Uno de los cachorritos (Inexplicablemente) se subió a la cabeza de Yao. Este quiso quitárselo, pero el tigre se aferro al cráneo de China con las garras.

-¡QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO!- China se jalaba el tigre, desesperadamente.

-¡Deja de moverte!

Sip. De familia encariñarse con algo y que este te lastime...

* * *

¿Reviews? :)

(*) Las autoridades de Tailandia dijeron que tomaron seis tigres que alguien mantenía en la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos.

Los funcionarios de los Recursos Naturales y del Medio Ambiente dijeron que decomisaron cinco tigres machos y una hembra de tigre desde la azotea del edificio de apartamentos Ritbundit en Klong Luang, el lunes, informó The Nation, Bangkok.


	14. Turquía

Nyan~! Otro capitulo mas de WTF Facts! Realmente no puedo creer que desde el capitulo 1, esta bizarra historia tuvo tan buena aceptacion, gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde el inicio y, claro, a los nuevos lectores ;D

Este episodio es para Morthe, quien ya me lo habia pedido hace un par de dias (Espero que te guste :D)

No contestare reviews, por que tengo poquito tiempo...

Empezemos!

* * *

**Turquía**

Una mañana, Sadiq, medio dormido, se levanto de su cama. El turco al llegar al baño, se bajo los pantalones y se sento en el inodoro. Definitivamente el pollo con curry que le habia dado India, tenia exceso de curry, ya que al pobre Turquía le habia dado diarrea.

-Ah, maldicion... No hay papel...- Sadiq miraba a todos lados, con la esperanza de encontrar aun que sea un pedazo de papel.

-Ese pañuelo de seda esta muy viejo... Como quiera lo iba a tirar- El turco tomo el pañuelo de seda y... Bueno, no hay necesidad de describir lo que paso...

"Necesito papel de baño" penso Sadiq mientras bajaba las escaleras. Despues, fue a la cocina , a desayunar. El turco reviso sobre los estantes algun objeto comestible, ya que no pensaba comer lo que restaba del pollo empanizado con curry (La escritora no bromea, ese pollo tenia 6 capas de curry)

"Comida. Tambien comida"

Salio de la cocina y se sento en el patio, mientras revisaba el twitter. Bajaba las fotos, aburrido, veia el culo de España, los tigres de Tailandia, las fotos de la fiesta de los nordicos... En fin, lo mismo de siempre...

-Bueno, regare las flores, estan un poco marchitas- Se dirijio al pequeño cuartito donde guardaba su material de jardineria. Abrio la puerta y asomo la cabeza, buscando la regadera.

-¿Ni siquiera tengo la regadera? Bravo, señor Turquía, eres mi heroe- Se quejo de si mismo (Y le parecio escuchar al estadounidense "I'M THE ONLY HERO, BITCH!")- Pues nada, voy a comprar todo y regresare temprano.

Caminaba hacia la tienda, un poco dormido, y pensando sobre las cosas que necesitaba, pateaba una piedrita.

Sintio que alguien lo tomaba de su abrigo. Sadiq se giro bruscamente y acto seguido, sentia que se caia. El tipo quien lo agarraba, lo sujeto aun mas fuerte del brazo.

-AHHHHHH!- Grito horrorizado al notar que estubo a punto de caerse en un mar realmente profundo.

-¡SEÑOR, SUJETESE BIEN!- Un bombero lo subia al superficie.- ¿Esta usted bien?- Le pregunto el bombero al turco, este asentia.

-¿Q-que le paso al puente... ¡¿QUE SOLIA ESTAR AQUI LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA?!

-Se lo robaron, señor. Los policias no le encuentran la manera de llevarselo, y francamente, yo tampoco.

-¿SIGNIFICA QUE COMERE POLLO EN EXCESO DE CURRY?- Lloro Turquía. Enserio, el dia que le dio diarrea, el dia en que sus flores se marchitaban... Sintio una presion en su estomago...

"Oh dios, no ahora..."

Turquía salio corriendo hacia la casa de Gracia... Y este estaba escupiendo gatitos, claro

-¡GRECIA, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA!- Toco fuertemente Turquía la puerta del griego.

-¿Que...pasa...Turquía?

-¡DEJAME ENTRAAR!- Sadiq empujo a Heracles, y abrio la puerta del baño.

-Ahhh... Este es el cieloo~

-Eh, Sadiq...

-¿Si?

-No... he... comprado... papel... de... baño

-¿Q-que?

-Y...no... funciona... el... baño...

Robar un puente... ¿En serio?

* * *

Lo siento si ha sido corto, es que últimamente he tenido poco tiempo~

(*) Este insólito caso sucedió en la región de Kocaeli, en el oeste de Turquía, en el que los vecinos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando fueron a ver que el puente que les permitía cruzar un arroyo había desaparecido.

Las investigaciones de la policía arrojan como resultado que el puente fue cortado en pedazos en horas de la noche y luego trasportados en camiones para terminar siendo vendidos como chatarra.

Yanne~


	15. Italia

KKAKSAKSK! Aquí otro capitulo de WTF! Nyan~ Ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo para publicar, asi que no olviden de dejar reviews! Este capitulo es para... Haruhi Bondevik (Perdón por la tardanza, pero aqui lo tienes :D)

AliceiM: La crisis del mundo nos afecta :S Pero robar un puente? Eso es estar desesperado XD

Morthe: Que bien que te haya gustado :D Creo que no darle papel de baño a Sadiq fue una de las cosas mas crueles que haya hecho XD

Comenzamos!

* * *

Italia

-Ve~- suspiro Italia, quien estaba en su tejado, contemplando el cielo azul.- Extraño a Doitsu~, me pregunto cuando volverá de su viaje a Inglaterra... Ve~

El italiano se bajo del tejado de su casa, y camino por las calles de Roma, aburrido.

-¡Ya se, iré a la casa de Japón!- Feli se subio a su auto rojo y cruzo todo un continente en menos de un minuto (Fuck Logic).

-¡Nihon, he venido a visitarte!- Italia se bajo del convertible y abrazo a su amigo oriental- Ve~, cuanto tiempo.

-De hecho nos vimos ayer, Italia-kun.- contesto serio el japones- Pero desgraciadamente tengo poco tiempo para atenderle. ¿Por que no se sienta en el jardín y me espera? Le prometo que no me tardare- Sonrió Kiku.

-Esta bien- Feliciano inflo sus mejillas y se fue a sentar al lado del árbol de cerezo.

-Que linda tarde- cerro los ojos Italia- Ve~ y el aire es genial. Me recuerda a casa.

"¡Ita-chan, que bello paisaje!" pensó en Hungría, quien fue a visitarla hace unos días.

"Bastardo, ve y tráeme un abrigo, que esta haciendo mucho frió"

"¡Fusosososo, el cielo y el viento es perfecto! ¡Vamos a volar aviones de papel!"

"¡Italia, desearía tener aire tan fresco como el tuyo! Desgraciadamente, el hero tiene que fabricar muchas cosas, por eso no tenemos aire tan puro como el tuyo"

"Ola ke ase? Comiendo pasta o k ase?"

Todos esos comentarios (En especial el ultimo) le dio una idea a Italia.

-¡Idea!- el italiano se levanto bruscamente.- ¡Es perfecta! ¡Hare aire embotellado! Pero Japón me estará buscando, le dejare una nota.

Después de haber garabateado su nota, salio corriendo por su auto.

-¿Italia-kun? ¿Esta todavía usted ahí?- Kiku salio al jardín, pero se encontró la nota de Feliciano.

"Japón, me fui para inventar el invento del siglo (*). No me esperes despierto.

Con amor, Italia Veneciano.

PD: ¡Gracias por los mangas R18 que me prestaste! No sabia que mi fratello podía moverse así."

Japón suspiro. Necesitaba dejar de ver tanto hentai para inspirarse en sus mangas.

* * *

-¡No tengo idea como lo haré, pero el espíritu italiano jamas se rinde!- Salio al tejado con un recipiente de cristal. Acto seguido, agitaba el recipiente para tomar aire. Después de haber agitado el contenedor lo cerraba rápidamente, y los ponía una caja.

-¡Ve~, esta funcionando, esta funci...- Italia se resbalo y se cayo en la acera.

-Italia, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Creen que este muerto?

-¿Quien me esta tocando el culo?

Italia abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital, y todos los países estaban alrededor de el.

-Ve~ ¿Que me paso?

-¡Italia, nos diste un buen susto!- Alemania abrazo al italiano, quien estaba confundido.

-Te caíste del tejado- Inglaterra le dijo.

-Al parecer querías capturar el aire en pequeñas botellitas de cristal.- El doctor le informo al italiano.

-¿Están bien las botellitas?- pregunto el castaño- Espero que este brazo roto haya valido la pena, ve~

Facepalm por parte de todos los países y el doctor.

-Si, Ita-chan, están bien- La húngara le revolvió el cabello- ¿Pero por que querías encerrar aire, hm?

-Es que ustedes me dijeron que les encantaba el clima de Italia, entonces trate de poner el aire en botellitas para ustedes, ve~

(Awwww, por parte de la autora.)

-Italia, ese es impos... AY, MI ÚTERO! (?)- El pruso fue acallado por un golpe de una cierta belga.

-Quiero una botella- resonó la grave voz de Suecia.

-Yo también- Sonrió Austria.

-¡Esas botellas fueron inventadas en Corea, da ze~! ¡Pero no importa, yo también quiero!- El coreano agito sus brazos.

El italiano tenia una sonrisa mas radiante que el sol. Mas radiante que el cabello de la autora. Mas radiante que el culo de España (¡Superalo ya, Neko!)

¡Este proyecto iba para largo, si señor!

* * *

Nyan~! Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Dejen reviews, hadoukens, tomates, lo que sea!

Yanne!

(*) Un millonario italiano ha decidido hacer realidad el sueño de miles de personas comercializando más de 100000 latas que contiene en su interior...una porción de aire de Italia más ecológica.

Este señor ya está preparando una nueva partida de estas latas siempre y cuando tengan éxitos las primeras unidades.


	16. Alemania

¡Lo siento! El internet de mierda que tengo se fue por casi 2 semanas, por eso no he publicado. ¡Pero les recompensare con este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!

Comencemos~

* * *

Alemania/Prusia

Era un día nuevo en Berlín. Alemania se levantaba de su cama y se estiraba, haciendo sonar su columna. Fue directamente al baño, a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Bajo a la cocina a comer un poco de apfestrudel, mientras veía a su hermano quien movía las manos emocionado.

-Kesesesese~- se reía Prusia en voz baja

-¿Bruder, estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupado Alemania.

-Ja, solo estoy un poco emocionado- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Kesesese ¿Vas a salir a alguna parte?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh, solo quiero hacer papeleo- contuvo una risita.

-¿Papeleo? ¿TU?- Se sorprendió Ludwig- Además, creo que el superior te lo quito por esa foto.

-¿Qué foto? ¡Ah, la del culo de España! Bah, yo sé que tocaba- Afirmo Prusia, mientras asentía fuertemente.

-Eh, voy a salir e ir a la casa de Japon, necesito hacer unas cosas- Se levantó y aparto con la mano las migajas de la mesa.

-Ich bin*, no quemes la casa, te acabaste los extintores de esta semana y apenas es martes.- El rubio salió de la casa. Gilbert sonrió. Era hora del plan…

El albino tomo rápidamente el teléfono y llamo a Francis y Antonio, les conto el plan que había elaborado hace meses sin que su hermano se diera cuenta.

Al conseguir la aprobación de estos 2, arreglo el "papeleo" pendiente y espero impaciente a sus invitados.

-Mon ami, estoy tan contento~- El francés hizo una pose digna de revista, combinándola con su rosa que siempre traía.

-¿Ya lo pusiste en marcha?- Pregunto España, quien comía un tomate.

-No, estaba esperando a que me hicieran el honor- Gilbert hizo un reverencia. Francis y Antonio se miraron entre sí con lágrimas de felicidad. El momento había llegado, era solo cuestión de presionar un botón…

-Gilbert está un poco raro hoy. Tal vez sea la menopausia- Al parecer Alemania no ha tenido "la charla" todavía.

Mientras el alemán caminaba hacia el aeropuerto, fue a parar a tomar jugo de manzana, ya que todavía no le había bastado el apfestrudel.

Ludwig miro hacia el cielo. Era más azul de lo normal, pensaba el alemán tranquilo. Bajo la vista y con lo que se encontró fue algo incómodo para él, ya que los otros hombres lo disfrutaban mucho. ¡Dos despreocupadas chicas estaban desnudas! Bueno, la autora exagero. Solo iban con el torso desnudo **(*)**.

Alemania escupió el jugo cerca de un señor que estaba ahí, pero a este no le importo, porque estaba embobado viendo a estas féminas (?)

El alemán, sonrojado se levantó y se fue a la casa de su superior, para pedirle una explicación, pero lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue: Gilbert.

Él lo había planeado todo.

Eso explicaba el papeleo, su risita, el baño tapado por el turco. Todo fue fríamente calculado.

Claro, era de esperarse de su hermano, el pervertido de Francis y él come-tomates de Toño.

Corrió hacia su hogar, donde estaba el Bad Touch Trio. Pero cuando llego, se percató que no había nadie ahí. Ni siquiera Gilbird. O Pierre. O Torito. Después de haber roto la puerta con una patada, se dirigió hacia la casa del superior. Toco fuertemente la puerta. El superior de Alemania estaba en pijama y somnoliento.

-Was machst du denn hier? (¿Qué haces aquí?)- el superior se tallo los ojos.

-¡Hay… chicas… desnudas… torso… culo… diarrea!- Ludwig tomaba aire cansado.

-¿Diarrea? ¿Gilbert hizo algo, verdad?

-Ja

-¡Maldito papeleo!

-¡Tiene que hacer algo, ya!

-Eh, son las 2 de la mañana, disfrútalo mientras puedas, Lud- El superior bostezo y cerró la puerta.

Alemania se quedó en la puerta del superior por 2 horas. Le costaba creer que era alemán el superior. Probablemente era francés.

Al final, Lud se acostumbró a ver pechos constantemente, porque el superior era flojo, y le gustaba ver pechos.

Fin :3

* * *

Perdonen por no haber publicado todo este tiempo, mi estúpido internet se fue y no pude ir a algún lugar para publicar, ya que no he tenido tiempo. Pero las vacaciones de verano se acercan y tratare de hacer un espacio para publicar :D

De paso: En el episodio 20 esta gran historia se terminara. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguirme!

**(*) **Al parecer desde febrero, las mujeres pueden ir con el pecho al aire por la ciudad de Berlin sin miedo a que las multen.

Así que el ayuntamiento dio orden a la policía en febrero de no arrestar a ninguna mujer que lo haga, es mas dio la orden de proteger a la nudista de las miradas o ataques de los demás.

Yanne~!


	17. Estonia

Nya~ ¡Perdón el retraso! Otro capi de WTF Facts~

Reviews:

Wind und Serebro: Oh, es cierto, "¡Muéstrales tus pechos!"

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: No estaría mal viajar allá en verano XD (Sobre todo con este calor que tenemos en casa D:)

fandita-lp: Creo que tendrá más turismo masculino que femenino XD Vaya, no había pensado en cambiar la manera de ver las cosas a las personas :D. No te preocupes por no haber dejado review, el internet de aquí es una mierda durante estos días D:

Dazaru Kimchibun: ¡Gracias! Estoy comenzando con otro proyecto que espero y que tenga tan buena (o mejor) aceptación por ustedes los lectores, ya que es similar a este. Estén atentos :D.

OmegaStarShooter14: Solo espera a leer, este más fumado que el anterior C:

¡Comencemos de una vez!

Hidekaz es de Hetalia… ¿Qué? Bueno, ya entienden.

Cross y la Srita. Coral son de mi mente pervertida y francesa (Oh la la~)

* * *

**Estonia**

-Oh, Mr. Spot ¿Quiere una taza de leche?- Estonia estaba sentado en una silla rosa chillón que hacia juego con la mesa y las otras tres sillas. Una osita de felpa llamada Srita. Coral estaba en frente de Estonia, Mr. Spot a su izquierda y el perro de Edward, Cross, a su derecha.

-Iré por unos bocadillos, conversen mientras preparo algo- Estonia se levantó y se fue directo a la cocina.

La razón por que el estonio jugaba con sus muñecos era simple: Le había dado fiebre polaca. Y la fiebre polaca era mortal. Te hacia usar vestidos inconscientemente, pintar tu casa de distintos tonos de rosa, ver telenovelas mexicanas y llorar con estas, jugar con muñecos que ni siquiera sabias que tenías. Era la enfermedad más temible que uno se pudiera imaginar.

Edward, mientras iba a la cocina, vio con cariño la tabla y fichas de ajedrez que Ucrania le había dado por su cumpleaños. Un hermoso set de diamantes con fichas hechas a mano, y la tabla que tenía diferentes piedras preciosas incrustadas en sus orillas. El, Rusia y todo el mundo dudo de donde había sacado la chica semejante regalo estando pobre. "Fuck Logic" como había dicho el norteamericano.

-Oh, como que, no tengo ingredientes. A ver si la zorra de la tienda no me sube los precios.- Estonia subió a la habitación donde estaban sus hamijos.

-Saldré a comprar unas cosas, no tardare~- Le soplo un beso a Cross. Este solo ladro.

-Ay, chula, nunca cambias~- sonrió Estonia

Estonia se puso su abrigo rosa (Dios mío) y salió a comprar harina con azúcar rosita (¿?)

Mientras veía sus uñas y pensaba en hacer sufrir a la chica de la tienda, no se había dado cuenta que Cross estaba en celo.

Al llegar a la tienda y sonreír hipócritamente a la chica, saco su billetera pero al fijarse que no tenía nada de dinero, salió corriendo con la harina y la leche.

-¡Adiós, zorris!- salió burlonamente el estonio, pedaleando fuertemente por su vida.

Al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas, ya que no había pagado el recibo de luz. Según Estonia, el dinero podía utilizarse en cosa más importantes, como la máquina de sellos de Hello Kitty que le había comprado a China.

Palpo la pared en busca de su linterna de edición ilimitada directioner (¿?). Una vez encontrada, fue en busca de Cross y los ositos.

-Osea, tipo, como huele mal- el estonio se tapaba la nariz, mientras caminaba por el corredor de su casa.

-Cross, ya lleg- ¡DIOS MIO!- Estonia se tapó los ojos y Cross estaba "jugando" con la Srita. Coral, encima de la tabla de ajedrez que la ucraniana le había regalado.

-¡C-Cross, yo pensé que eras mi amigo, estúpido chucho pulgoso!- Ed se encerró en su habitación, llorando por el muñeco, quien estaba siendo brutalmente violado.

-Ya… ya no más!- Ed se secó las lágrimas- ¡Hare una ley que prohíba esto! ¡No me importa lo excitados que estén, animal o no está prohibido (*)!

* * *

*Una semana después*

-¡Estonia, juguemos ajedrez!- Ucrania tenía en sus manos el juego de ajedrez. Estonia, quien se había recuperado, no había recordado el incidente de Cross.

-Claro, saca las piezas, voy por te.

La chica sacaba delicadamente la tabla y acomodaba las piezas, pero se fijo que había algo blanco ahí.

-¿Estonia, comiste helado encima de la tabla?- La chica lo toco con su dedo y lo chupo.

-No, que extraño- Estonia hizo lo mismo que la chica. El sabor era parecido a vainilla.

-¿No es…- Ucrania abrió los ojos asqueada.

Cross ladro. El perro tenía una sonrisa maligna. Los dos países se pararon con una cara de repulsión indescriptible, y fueron a purgarse el estómago con cloro, alcohol para heridas, incluso comida inglesa, para que se les quitara el sabor.

En cuanto a la Srita. Coral, tuvieron que llevarla a terapia por 2 años.

Fin :3

* * *

**No ha sido crack, pero mi cerebro dio un impulso fuerte para crear esta abominación cancerígena :D**

(*) En Estonia, es ilegal tener relaciones sexuales jugando al ajedrez.


End file.
